


Safety

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Steve and Darcy find safety in each other.





	1. 62%

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcyland Drabbleathon. Since the challenge is nearly over, I'm going to begin posting them here. All will have previously been posted on my tumblr on the associated days of the prompts. The prompts compose an in order series, covering Darcy and Steve's relationship over several months. 
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed. 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: 62%

"Apparently fifty-six percent of Americans believe in love at first sight. At least according to this magazine." Darcy had her feet up in the lab, knowing full well Jane wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying or doing. She also had an earbud in one ear, listening to music, which was why she didn't hear the lab door open and close with her back to it.

"That doesn't seem outlandish for that idea." Steve had come to the lab to get some reports that Jane had been working on for them. But he usually went to Darcy when he had to get anything from Jane. Beside her being easier to talk to, and feeling less like he was interrupting some kind of important scientific discovery, he just liked having a reason to talk to Darcy.

Darcy turned her head, her lips pressed together at the sight of Steve, before turning into a smile. She wasn't always sure she believed in love at first sight. Lust, sure. Love, not so much. But then Steve was standing there. She'd definitely found lust at first sight there. Their first encounter a few months ago, while brief, had also left her feeling all warm inside from just a minute of eye contact. "I suppose not. Are you in the fifty-six percent?"

"I think I am." Steve had been gaining a little confidence each time he saw her. She always smiled so warm and sweet at him, sometimes while saying something sarcastic or snarky. He liked that about her. Actually he loved that about her.

Darcy pulled her earbud out and set both the magazine, and her iPod aside. She slid her feet off the desk and back to the floor, as she sat up to face Steve more directly. Her whole focus clearly on him. "You think you are? Have you experienced love at first sight?"

"I have, a couple times." He spoke slower, shifting a little. Steve hadn't planned to go confessing any feelings, but he wasn't a very good liar. Even worse when those soft blue eyes of hers were trained on him.

Her eyebrow went up, and a grin crossed her face. "More than once. Does the Cap have a soft heart?"

"Yeah, probably. Those two times were technically about seventy years apart, though. Soft, but not easy." Steve smirked, either because of the nerves, or despite them, maybe both.

"Does that mean you've been seeing someone and haven't mentioned it?" She felt herself tense inside, hoping for something, but not sure what she was actually expecting.

Steve's gaze hadn't faltered from hers, and something about her reaction made his heart leap a little. "No. I haven't told her, yet. But maybe I should tell her now, that I've fallen for her. Even though there's probably a lot we don't know about each other still."

Darcy's lips rubbed together, an action which drew Steve's attention. "Maybe you should. She might be feeling the same way. Even if there are still things to learn."

"I'd say the first time we met, I walked away feeling at least a little bit in love with you. And each time I get to see you, that bit increases." He spoke softly, but his eyes were deep, and intense.

Darcy's lips turned up immediately, and the smile was bright in her eyes. She had leaned forward in her seat, elbows on the desk."I'd say I feel the same way. I love whenever I get to spend even a little bit of time with you."

"You're a little bit in love with me too?" Steve was smiling. He just had to be sure that this wasn't just him dreaming.

"I'm at least sixty-two percent in love with you at this moment." Darcy's voice was clear and decided, and her smile made her eyes sparkle.

Steve chuckled, "sixty-two percent, huh? More than fifty. I'll take it. If I had to put a percentage on how much in love I am, it might be around eighty. If I took you to dinner, you think I might get that number to start going up some more?"

She giggled a bit, her cheeks flushed when he said eighty percent. "I think it just went up a little right now."

"It did?" The look on his face was obscenely adorable.

"Oh, god, you are like cute puppy video adorable." Steve chuckled and blushed, until Darcy climbed onto the desk and knelt so she was eye to eye with him. When her hands landed on his shoulders, his took hold of her face and pulled her into a kiss.


	2. Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to littleplebe for doing a beta read on this chapter. 
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Dreamer

After that day in the lab Steve insisted on taking Darcy out, which she was very happy to accept. He didn’t want some textbook date, though he did want to take her out to eat and have a good time. It was early June, and the weather was nice, so they had some options.

Steve decided to take her to Brooklyn. He had been slowly reacquainting himself with the place since he returned, and was getting comfortable with it’s new vibe. It wasn’t what it was, but something there still resonated with him. When Darcy said she hadn’t really gotten to exploring New York City yet, it seemed like an ideal chance.

It was a Saturday, and they’d made use of the whole day. Grabbing lunch, visiting an art gallery, a bookstore, and wandering through a couple of parks. Plus a walk around Steve’s old neighborhood, which had changed quite a bit. Though remnants remained, in building facades and small details, that Steve pointed out as they went. Darcy asked him about what used to be there, and listened carefully to every story he told.

They walked hand in hand everywhere, and it made them both feel a little lighter on their feet the whole day. As evening set in, they found a nice, yet casual, spot near the bridge to have dinner, then took a stroll around Brooklyn Bridge Park. Definitely not like it was when Steve was a kid, when it was all working waterfront. He liked the park though, it felt like a nice way to make use of the space and it was still in development, which made him curious to keep visiting to see how it would evolve.

The evening was clear. They had gotten a waffle bowl ice cream sundae to share and found a bench along the water to sit. After a few bites, Darcy glanced up from the ice cream to see Steve gazing at her. She giggled a little. “Don’t make me eat this by myself.”

Steve chuckled softly and went for a bite before saying anything. “Sorry, sometimes it just feels like a dream, and I have to take a moment to take it in. It’s not the first time, probably won’t be the last.”

Darcy smiled softly at him for a moment, “I noticed. I just don’t want to end up eating the whole sundae myself. Because I could, but then I’d feel like a pig. And it would be kind of rude not to let you have some.”

“I wouldn’t mind if I didn’t get any, and it definitely wouldn’t make you a pig.” Steve shook his head rather seriously at that. When Darcy leaned in, he immediately leaned to meet her lips halfway. The kiss was soft, lingering only a few moments, before she pulled back. It wasn’t the first kiss of that nature on their date, but that didn’t make it any less amazing.

“I like that inside, you’re a bit of an artistic, idealist, dreamer.” Darcy scooped up another bite while keeping her eyes on Steve.

He smiled at that, because it was fairly accurate, “I didn’t even tell you about my artistic side.”

“Wait, you really are? I only gathered you liked art from the gallery earlier, but you actually make something?” There were many things they hadn’t yet shared.

“I am. I do a bit of drawing and sketching. I’ve dabbled in a few other things like painting, but drawing was always a little easier to do without a lot of cost and materials.” Steve had painted only a little when he’d gotten the chance to try it with some cheaply acquired items. Pencils and paper were much easier to come by than canvas and paint.

“Would you consider letting me see anything you’ve done?” Darcy asked carefully, she didn’t want to push him, but she was very curious.

“Sure, I don’t always get to a lot of it lately. But whenever I can, when I’m not engulfed in work. Maybe when we get back to the Tower, you could come over and have a look.” He smiled when she grinned.

“I would love that.” She shifted a little as he took another bite, wanting to be a little closer.

Since she had hold of the ice cream, Steve took her shifting as a sign it was safe to put an arm around her. He inhaled and exhaled long and slow, settling into the sensation when she smiled at him. He couldn’t help leaning in, to nip softly at her lips, before having more ice cream. Then it was Darcy’s turn to watch him eat a little. The feeling of cuddling in close to him, and knowing their date definitely wasn’t ending just yet, she was having a moment of feeling a bit like it was a lovely dream. But it was real. He was real.


	3. Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: Slow Down

Steve had been out on a mission all week. It had been exhausting, even with his super everything. He had really missed Darcy. As soon as he’d gotten on the Quinjet, he called her and asked if she was free for a date that evening, because he needed to see her. The flight back to New York was a little easier on his mind, knowing he’d see her that evening. When he arrived, there was a debrief, then he headed to his room to shower and decompress a little. Decompressing became a nap.

He awoke to Jarvis alerting him that someone was at his door. A glance to the clock told him it was twenty minutes after he was supposed to have been knocking on Darcy’s door. Cursing under his breath, Steve hurried to the door in his grey pajama pants, and nothing else.

Darcy’s expression changed very quickly, from concerned, to smiling surprise when he opened the door, though he’d noticed the first look. “I’m so sorry, I fell asleep.”

She was still smiling, a little softer than a moment ago, “that’s okay. Are you alright?”

Steve opened the door wider for her to come in, then closed it behind her. “Yeah, it was sort of a crazy mission. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s really okay, Steve. As long as you’re alright. We don’t have to go out if you need to get some rest.” Her hand softly squeezed his bicep, and Steve felt the tension and the tiredness fade a little.

“No, I really want to see you. I can get ready fast.” Steve’s hands rested on her hips, wanting to pull her closer, but trying to keep himself from settling in when he needed to go get dressed. Shifting to move, he stopped when her hands squeezed him tighter.

“Slow down, you’re tired, you had a crazy mission. We don’t have to go out, and you can still see me.” Darcy knew he was all super soldier and everything, but she still worried about him. She could tell he was the sort of person who pushed himself to his limits and then pushed a little farther when he was determined to do something. Jane was like that too.

“How does that work?” Steve stopped and looked at her, curious about how they could have their second date without going out. He knew dating customs had changed, but he hadn’t really bothered to get himself up to date on how, or what was acceptable at what stages of dating someone.

“We stay here, and have a date night in. If you want to put a shirt on, you can, or not, I’m good.” There was a bit of a grin as she looked him up and down before hooking her gaze on his, again. “We can watch a movie, make some popcorn, or whatever food sounds good. Sit down on the couch and cuddle a little.”

“And that’s okay on a second date?” He liked the idea. Steve did want to actually take her out again sometime soon, but tonight the idea of just curling up close to her and watching a movie sounded perfect.

“If it’s comfortable to everyone involved and isn’t hurting anyone, then anything is acceptable on any date. And I’m comfortable with the idea if you are.” There were plenty of guys Darcy had gone on second dates with where this would not have been comfortable to her, but with Steve, it certainly was.

“I’m better than comfortable with that.” Steve let his hands slide around her back, and Darcy leaned into him as soon as he did. They lingered in a kiss for a few moments, taking their time, settling into their new plan for the evening.

It took Darcy a few moments after they pulled back to open her eyes. His nose was just centimeters from brushing her own, and she smiled. “Good. I want us to be a comfortable place, a comfortable thing for you, not another thing that just takes up time and creates stress.”

“Darcy, even before I fessed up about my feelings for you, being around you was always my comfort zone. I called you earlier, as soon as we got in the Quinjet, because the only thing I wanted at that point was just to be near you. To feel the comfort and safety I feel when I’m with you.” Steve brushed a bit of her hair away from her face while he spoke. Her gaze clinging tight to his.

“I feel safe and comfortable with you too.” It had taken her a few breaths to find her words. She wasn’t even thinking about anything other than the feeling of him in that moment.

“Good. I don’t ever want this to be a weight on you either. My life is crazy, but I don’t think I can turn away from it. Having a reason to come home though, it’s something that gives me life. You give me life.” Steve leaned in when she rolled up on her toes to kiss him. Darcy had no good words for what he’d said, so she had to let her lips tell him another way how she felt.


	4. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: Separation

It seemed no sooner than he’d gotten back from his last mission and had a little precious time with Darcy, Steve was off again on another mission. Usually they were a few days to a week or so. But this one had been dragging on. Three weeks away, and unless it wrapped up in a couple days, he would be spending his birthday fighting battles, and dodging danger. Technically that didn’t really bother him, his birthday wasn’t such a big deal to him. But he missed Darcy. He had called her several times, texted any moment he could, but he really did just want to finish this mission and be home again. The Fourth of July was to be their first holiday to spend together, but he wasn’t sure he’d be back in time for it.

Darcy wasn’t going to lie, it was tough having Steve gone for so long. The long sighs she let out when she got a call or text from him were becoming a thing. Jane had noticed them and would respond with ‘see, he’s okay’ and then launch work at her. Not that Darcy didn’t know this was part of the deal, and she would deal with it. But her heart still ached, and she still got tense when more than a day went by without a word. She had been really hoping he’d be back before the Fourth, both because it was his birthday, and because it was a holiday she enjoyed. With only a few days, she was not feeling as optimistic about that happening.

It had been two days since she’d heard from him, and Darcy felt the nerves kicking her every few minutes when she lacked all consuming distractions. She told herself that if something had really gone wrong, there probably would have been some kind of news coverage. So he was probably just busy keeping everything handled quietly. She was checking some data for Jane, when her phone buzzed. Darcy had gotten to whipping her phone out like an old west gunslinger in a shoot out whenever it buzzed. It was Steve.

She opened the message as fast as her fingers would move. “I’m sorry that took so long. But it’s finally done. We have a little cleanup to do, and then we’re on our way back. Should be arriving to the tower sometime tonight. I’ve really missed you. I’ll message you again when we’re in the air.”

That put a smile on her face, and she had to at least send him a message back. “I’ve missed you so much. So happy you guys got the job done and are coming home soon.”

A few hours later, another buzz with a message from Steve. “Arriving in about an hour. Will you be free?”

Darcy would be free whenever he was back, Jane seemed to get that part. “I’m free whenever you’re back. Do you need like an hour for debrief and stuff?”

His message came quickly, “debrief is already done. I could just come down to the lab or your apartment, or you could come up and meet the Quinjet.”

Something about that notion excited her. Being able to be there when he landed. “I could meet you when the Quinjet lands. :)”

She got updates on the Quinjet’s ETA, and when it was nearing the city, she headed up. As they arrived, she hung back and watched. There were a few other people waiting, mostly with tasks to do to wrap up the mission. Darcy didn’t want to get in anyone’s way, but she was excited to see Steve.

When she spotted him coming down the ramp looking around, Darcy smiled. Steve found her gaze and came straight toward her. He didn’t quite run, but best no one stand in the way. She stepped forward and was quickly swept up by him. Their lips met and her legs curled around his waist as he lifted her up. He was still in his uniform, but no helmet. The fingers on one hand slid through Steve’s hair, while the other arm wrapped around his shoulders.

There were distinct hooting and whistling sounds from Tony and Clint. Darcy opened one eye just enough to see Steve flip the guys off, before returning his hand to her back. She smiled in the kiss, and felt Steve do the same. They managed to giggle and kiss a few moments, until it seemed the onlookers had moved on, and the kiss pressed deeper. They would eventually make it down to Steve’s room, but they were in no rush. The separation had been long, and they were going to take their time making up for it.


	5. Challenged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: Challenged

They had been moving slowly, it seemed to suit them both. Relationships were the one place that Steve was cautious in his life, and Darcy was okay with that. This meant they’d ended each date by heading back to their respective rooms, which at times had challenged both of their resolves. Not only had they not had sex yet, but they hadn’t slept over either. That changed by accident that evening. They’d gotten comfortable watching movies in Steve’s room, and decided to push it one more movie. Neither stayed awake through the end of the movie.

Darcy woke perhaps forty minutes after the movie ended and the system had shut itself off. The room was lit only with the small light over the counter in the kitchen. The clock said it was a little after midnight. Part of her wanted to just stay there and fall back to sleep in Steve’s arms. He was so warm and cozy. But it seemed odd to, when he hadn’t actually invited her to stay the night. So, she figured she ought to clean up and take herself home. She could leave Steve a note. After carefully sliding out of his arms, she picked up the glasses and popcorn bowl and put them in the kitchen sink. While she cleaned up a little she wondered if there was an easy to find blanket she could toss over Steve before she went.

“Nooo!” It was a long cry in the dark that made Darcy jump. She thankfully wasn’t holding anything that could have dropped and broken. When she turned she saw Steve tossing about on the couch in his sleep.

She rushed over, “Steve, it’s okay.” Her hand touched his arm to try to either wake or soothe him.

It succeeded in waking him, Steve’s hand grabbed her wrist as he sat upright. Darcy gasped, and Steve seemed to find his focus. For a moment his mind was still in the dream. “Darcy! Oh, God, I’m sorry.” His hand loosened on her wrist.

It had all startled her, but she wasn’t shocked, she knew he’d been through a lot. As soon as he woke and seemed to realize where he was, and it was okay, her expression went from deep worry, to soft concern. “Are you alright?” She was kneeling next to the couch while her hands brushed softly over his cheeks.

Steve was still catching his breath a bit, staring at Darcy, his hands curled lightly around her wrists as she stroked his cheeks. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle or scare you.”

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Do you have nightmares a lot?” Steve nodded and slid his hands along her arms to her shoulders and down onto her upper back, pulling softly.

Darcy climbed onto the couch when Steve seemed to want to pull her closer. He pulled her in as close as he could get her, and for a long minute, buried his face in her neck, breathing in the smell of her hair. When Steve finally spoke, it was barely a whisper in her ear, “sometimes.”

She had curled her arms around him as soon as he pulled her in. Darcy held him as tight as she could and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. “Is there anything I can do to help you? Was the dream like a flashback to something, or just a bad dream?”

“A nightmare. Sometimes I have flashbacks, sometimes it’s just a nightmare that brings up the same feelings.” Steve half choked on the last few words as he tried to pull Darcy closer. She was already in his lap, there wasn’t a lot closer they could get.

“Do you want to tell me what it was about? Or do you want to just try to forget it?” She would have gotten closer to him if she could have. As it was, Darcy held onto him as tight as she was able.

Steve seemed to still a moment, hesitation perhaps. His voice was low and soft, “I was dreaming about you. And then someone ripped you away, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“Oh, Steve,” Darcy tried to squeeze him tighter, and pressed her lips to his temple. She felt him release a long breath, and some tension, while also seeming to try to bury himself in her a little more.

“I’m sorry for, startling you. I didn’t mean for my trouble sleeping to wake you up.” Steve finally lifted his head to look at her, but kept his arms snug around her.

“No sorrys for anything. And you didn’t wake me. I actually wonder if my getting up triggered it. You seemed to be sleeping sound until I got up.” Darcy’s hands slowly brushed over his back, the concern in her eyes was clear.

“Maybe. It was a nice dream until the end. But that happens a lot, dreams that start good and end in nightmares.” He moved one hand to brush his fingers through her hair and trail his fingertips over her neck and cheek, anywhere he could feel her warm skin. Steve didn’t want her feeling responsible for his nightmares. “I’m still sorry for startling you.”

“It’s really okay, Steve. I just want you to feel safe.” Steve leaned in and kissed her hard and deep. Darcy’s lips followed quite willingly as his hands clung a little tighter to her.


	6. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> Day 6 Prompt: Boundaries
> 
> This part picks up immediately from the last chapter.

Steve pulled back from the long, deep kiss, and stared as Darcy’s eyes fluttered open. “What made you get up, if it wasn’t me tossing in my sleep?”

“I just woke up, and was trying to clean up before I left.” She shrugged a little and her nose brushed against his.

“Why were you going to leave?” There was perhaps a hint of desperation lacing his voice.

“We fell asleep by accident. You didn’t actually invite me to sleep over, so I didn’t want to overstep the boundaries. You said you wanted to go slow, and I didn’t know if staying would be appropriate, or what.” Darcy brushed her hands over his back, savoring his warmth through the soft cotton shirt he wore.

“Oh, yeah.” Steve’s own thoughts from a few weeks earlier had escaped him. “I wouldn’t have minded if you stayed. Actually, if you aren’t totally overwhelmed, or freaked out, will you please stay?”

Darcy’s smile was warm, gentle, and Steve wished he could curl up inside that look. “Sure, I’d be happy to stay.”

Steve leaned in, and she nipped softly at his lips a few times, before it turned into a more lingering kiss. His fingers played softly with her hair as their lips moved together. When their lips pulled back, he spoke, “I have tee shirts you can wear to bed.”

Darcy giggled softly, “that sounds good.” She always liked the idea of wearing a boyfriend’s clothes, she just hadn’t gotten the chance to try it before.

They were slow to get up. Each took a turn to the bathroom, and Darcy had found a shirt of Steve’s to wear. His room had simple furnishings, but the bed was comfy. Darcy smiled as she slid her legs under the sheets, and Steve slipped in on the other side of the bed. Her smile made him shift closer to her. He didn’t want to crowd her, but he wanted her close. She moved closer, and he pulled her in. Darcy cuddled in at his side and kissed his jaw. “I’m already wondering why I thought we even needed boundaries.”

“Boundaries can always be amended.” She kissed his chin, her arm and leg curling over him as Steve tried to pull her body closer. “I’m sorry I disrupted your sleep though.”

“My dreams are what they are. I was sleeping really nice though, up until then.” Steve smiled a little, pulling her softly onto him. On the couch, she’d been almost completely on him, and he’d liked the feeling, it was probably how he’d managed to fall asleep there in the first place. “I don’t want you to worry if you have to get up for something. But, I do think, maybe, that you being here, being able to hold you, is a comfort.”

The smile on her face got bigger, brighter, and warmer as he spoke. Her eyes were soft and sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom. Darcy’s lips nipped at his for a moment. “For the record, you are a comfort to me also. I’m not always the soundest sleeper, and I don’t always fall asleep easy. But that little nap on the couch felt very restful, and I was very tempted to not get up. Your arms around me feels very good.”

Steve’s fingers toyed with her hair as she spoke, while the other hand splayed across her back, keeping her pressed into him. Not that Darcy was really interested in moving anywhere. Her leg had settled in between his, while her fingers had found the hem of his t-shirt, and slipped beneath it to softly graze at his flesh. She didn’t let her hand roam anywhere, only lightly caressing the skin at his lower side and just slightly along one side of his abs. The sensation was both soothing and arousing to him, at the same time.

“I love you, Darcy.” They had playfully spoken in percentages up until then when saying they loved each other. The last few weeks saying one-hundred percent in love. But the tone was always a tad light and playful. This time, Steve’s voice was gentle, but serious, as was the look in his eyes.

Her expression quickly matched, “I love you too, Steve.”


	7. Summer Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Summer Haze
> 
> Thanks to pegasusdragontiger for the cheering and idea session that helped get this drabble moving.

It was early August, and everyone had seemed to fall into a kind of summer haze. The calls for Avengers help were almost oddly quiet, leaving everyone with a bit more free time than they were accustomed to having. For some, this simply meant more time for pet projects. The scientists of the building were always busy, no matter what. However, for the others, they ranged from lying about basking in the lack of things to do, to getting itchy for something to do. Sometimes that was all one person in the course of two hours.

Perhaps Steve would have been doing the same, if he didn’t have Darcy. She still had tasks in the lab, she had a good deal of free time, and they had been spending it together, including nights, ever since the accidental sleepover a couple of weeks earlier. Days or evenings out were a regular thing, making the most of warm summer nights and lots of free time.

When Steve heard about movies in the park, that happened during the summer at a couple of NYC area parks, he seemed into the idea. So they trekked out one evening to catch a classic double feature. It was two Cary Grant comedies. They were a little after Steve’s time, but not terribly so, and Darcy loved them. The first movie was ‘Monkey Business’, and as the movie ended, Darcy smiled. She’d caught Steve chuckling several times, and had a feeling he enjoyed it.

“So, what did you think?” They were stretched out on a blanket in the grass. She sat up a little straighter as the people around them shuffled and chattered. There was a short intermission between movies.

Steve was keeping her close, he always seemed to. He just felt calmed by her, and the closer she was, the calmer he felt. “It was funny. Kind of silly, but fun. I always liked Cary Grant. He seemed cool, but not too cool.”

“That seems like a good description.” Darcy leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek, as she shifted to stand up.

Steve had to let go of her, though his fingers were still holding onto hers. Noticing her looking around, “do you need something?” He figured if she wanted a snack or something he could go get it.

“I think I’m going to find the ladies’ room. I’ll be right back, okay.” She smiled as he pulled her hand to his lips to kiss.

“Okay, hurry back.” Steve smiled softly at her as she ran her fingers through his hair before she slipped on her shoes and weaved her way through the crowd. With most people sitting, he was able to see her until she disappeared behind some trees.

He knew there was a little walk, from that point, to the bathrooms. Steve hoped it wouldn’t be long, because he felt lonely without her. He wasn’t sure what it was, there was just something about her that soothed him, that made him feel safe, and happy. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and with very few people ever, in his life.

Darcy knew where the bathrooms were, it wasn’t a long walk. Her timing was good, the line was starting to grow when she exited, and started back toward the grassy area. Being an event in the park, she felt relatively safe, but she was always on alert. She felt someone was following her, there were rustling bushes along the path. Darcy picked up her pace, slipping her hand into her bag to grip her taser, just in case.

As Steve waited, he thought about what the rest of the evening might be. He was enjoying the downtime at the Tower, and was starting to mentally plan the next few days with Darcy. The momentary drift of his thoughts jarred when he heard a scream. It sounded like Darcy. Steve was on his feet and moving when he heard another scream, a different one. There was commotion on the path, but he didn’t hesitate to push his way through.

“He tried to grab me.” Darcy was speaking to some people who had come to aid. There was a man grimacing on the ground, while a tough looking fellow was making sure the offender stayed down.

“Are you alright?” Steve stepped up beside her, a hand on her back, she glanced up at him, smiling slightly.

Darcy nodded, putting her taser away. Steve was very glad that she had that taser. He was quick to get on his phone when she detailed what happened. Darcy had figured it was just some random dude, but apparently Steve was a little more paranoid than that, which made her a little nervous. Maria Hill, arrived before the police and was already making sure that they knew there was potential interest in this suspect. The police helped her take the man away.

Once everyone else had moved on about their business, Steve pulled Darcy close. “Are you really alright?”

“Yeah, just a little freaky, that whole scene.” She nodded, happy to let herself lean into Steve.

“Maria will take care of him. Do you want to stay for the next movie, or head back to the Tower?” Steve was a little tense, but he trusted Maria would make sure the guy wasn’t part of something bigger, and in any case, make sure he wasn’t going to be roaming the streets again any time soon. Part of him wanted to find out himself, but it was something others could handle.

“I’d like to stay.” Yes, she was a little freaked out, but she felt safe with Steve there, and her taser had done its job. She was okay, it wasn’t the freakiest thing she’d ever experienced. If she could finish her date with Steve, she wanted to. He leaned in to kiss Darcy softly, before they headed back for their spot on the grass.


	8. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to littleplebe for the beta read on this chapter.
> 
> Day 8 Prompt: Answers

Darcy had felt a little tense for a few days, since that dude tried to grab her in the park. Fortunately, she almost always had her taser. Steve had been a little tense too, and she was starting to wonder if there was more to that dude in the park than just some random creep.

It was getting late, and Darcy was waiting to see if Steve was going to turn up. She’d even stayed late to help Jane with something. Usually Steve was waiting for her by then. Around nine, he finally arrived at her door. It seemed almost as soon as she opened the door, it was shut again, and Steve had wrapped himself around her.

“Are you okay?” Darcy held onto him tight.

Steve just nuzzled his nose in her neck for a bit. It took a moment before he said anything. “We aren’t sure who the guy is working for, but he’s starting to talk, and he was definitely after you, to get to us. I don’t know if it was aimed at me specifically, or the Avengers in general, since you work at the Tower. But he’s tied to something that is after us.”

She felt him squeeze her a little tighter after he spoke. Darcy massaged his head with her fingers, and the other hand gripped his shoulder blade. “He hasn’t said who he’s working for or why?”

“We are hoping we’ll have more answers tomorrow. He’s still being questioned. Maria and Natasha aren’t giving him a chance to breathe, so I hope he’ll really talk soon.” Steve hated the idea that being with him had put Darcy in danger. He’d wrestled for a couple hours with that thought earlier, Natasha had told him to get over it and enjoy what happiness he had. He certainly didn’t want to let go of Darcy, but the thought of her getting hurt, or worse, because of him, was terrifying. It had him more than a little shaky and clingy. “I’m sorry you got caught in this madness.”

Darcy was nervous, of course. The whole incident had rattled her a little. But, it wasn’t like she didn’t keep running into this kind of thing in her life even before she met Steve, so in her mind, there was nothing to wrestle with. She just hoped they’d both stay safe, and together. “I know this world is crazy. I’ve had a few crazy encounters before I even met you, remember? I’m not going to be scared away from something amazing though.”

Steve lifted his head finally and looked at Darcy. “Okay. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to step back, or walk away, but I’m very glad you don’t want to. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, but I also can’t imagine being without you. I was sleepwalking through life the last few years, until I met you.”

Her lips pressed to his, firm and lingering. Steve felt like she was the only thing holding him up in that moment. They needed more answers. He needed more answers, so he knew who to be going after. But his mind was elsewhere while her lips were on his. He let himself sink into the sensation of Darcy, and hoped to stay there the rest of the night. When her lips pulled away, Steve whimpered slightly. He knew it was needy, but he needed her. “I love you, Steve. I’m not stepping back or walking away for anything.”

Steve hadn’t opened his eyes until she spoke, and once she had, his lips were on hers again, and his body found its strength again. He scooped her up and carried her off so fast, Darcy barely had time to get her legs around his waist before he got her to the bedroom. She couldn’t help giggling a little at the sensation of it all. It was easy to get lost in him, to forget whatever might have been bothering her, and just focus on him. Maybe he had been categorically more lonely than she had been before they met, but Darcy definitely had been finding more excitement and joy in her day to day life since Steve came into it.

It wasn’t until he had her on her back on the bed beneath him that Steve pulled back from the kiss. “I love you, Darcy. So much more than I can even say.”

“I think you’ve said it pretty well.” Her hand brushed over his cheek as she stared into his eyes. “And I hope you know I feel the same way. My life got better and brighter when you came into it.”

Steve’s smile was brighter than it had been since the evening at the park, and Darcy could feel his body letting go of some of the tension it was still holding onto, as he leaned into another kiss.

They got about a minute when Steve’s pocket vibrated, and he made a frustrated groan. Darcy smiled and laughed softly at him as he pulled his phone out and answered it. Steve nodded a few times as he listened. “Okay, thanks.” It was quick, he hung up and reached to drop his phone on the bedside table.

“So?” Everything from Darcy’s voice to her expression was expectant.

“The guy is Hydra. You were targeted because you’re close to me and the rest of the Avengers.” Steve had thought the guy was off from looking at him. He’d been suspecting that was the case. But hearing it confirmed shook him all over again.

“That was kind of expected at this point, right? Are you okay?” Maybe she should have been worried for herself, confirmation she was personally a target of Hydra. But she was more worried about Steve, her hands rubbed gently over his back as he laid over her still. His face burying in her shoulder again.


	9. Maybes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to littleplebe for the beta read on this chapter.
> 
> Day 9 Prompt: Maybes
> 
> This part picks up immediately from the last chapter.

Steve was quiet, and still, for a few minutes. Darcy could feel his breathing heavy against her, like one sigh after another. She tried to squeeze him a little tighter with both her arms, and legs. She knew he was concerned about her safety, and keeping her from harm. At the moment, she just wanted him to feel safe, because she felt plenty safe enough in her room with him.

“I just don’t want to lose you, or see you get hurt because of me.” His face was still in her shoulder, she only heard him because he tilted just enough to aim his words at her ear.

“And I don’t want to lose you. Captain America is a dangerous job, I worry when you’re gone. But it’s worth whatever risks and worries, and potential pain to be with you. Because when I’m with you, I feel happy, and safe.” Darcy was a practical person, she wasn’t one to risk life and limb for no reason. But, when there was a reason, and when she had to face something down, she would. “It’s not like my life before you was immune from danger. I watched a gigantic, whatever the hell that metal monster thing was, in New Mexico come at, and nearly level a whole town. I ran from freaky outer space orcs, who wanted to destroy the universe or something. Among some more Earthly threats I’ve seen in my life. I can handle this.”

Steve did sometimes forget about the fact that Darcy had been completely involved in a couple of dangerous, and otherworldly encounters, thanks to Thor. Because so much of the time, she seemed like an everyday person, who went to work and watched movies and made snarky comments. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before lifting his head to look in her eyes. “I don’t like maybes. But I was getting myself caught up on them. I’ve been doing that for days. Maybe you would be better off, or safer, if I weren’t in your life. Maybe I should let go of you to protect you. But I hate maybes. I know you make me happy. And as long as you want to be here, as long as you are willing to be with me, then I can’t let you go. I can’t trade the certainty that I love you, for the maybe it will get you hurt. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. And I apologize now if I get overbearing at times. If I do, just smack me, okay.”

Darcy laughed softly, warmth in her eyes, as her fingertips pressed into his back. “Will do. I’m glad you love me more than you’re afraid of maybes.”

“I’m glad you love me more than you’re afraid of Hydra.” His voice was soft, and his fingers still clutched at her, one hand the side of her waist, the other under her shoulder. He drew the tip of his nose along her cheek until his lips found that spot below her ear. “I’ll try to make sure I’m worth it.”

His words made her try to pull him closer, though there wasn’t really any closer for them to be with their clothes still on. “Steve, you are worth it. And I definitely love you more than I’m afraid of whoever or whatever might pose a threat. How can I help you feel better?”

Steve sort of felt like he should be the one assuring her things would be okay, given recent events, but here they were, and she was the one taking care of him. He felt vaguely guilty for that, but when she tried to hold him closer, and spoke so soft and warm to him, he mostly just felt like he never wanted to stop feeling her holding him, and comforting him. “Just don’t let go.”

“I won’t. You take care of so many people Steve, everyone, the whole world, really. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be allowed to feel safe and cared for too. And if no one else is going to do that, I am happy to make sure it happens.” Darcy knew he took the weight of the world and all its injustices on his shoulders, and while they were strong, broad shoulders, he was still one man, and still human. It had become very clear he didn’t have a lot of emotional support, most of the Avengers really could use more of that, and Darcy not only didn’t mind providing that for him, she wanted to. “I know you’ll do everything you can to protect me, but know, I’ll do everything I can to protect you too.”

She felt him squeeze her a little tighter. His lips had stopped moving on her skin when she started talking, and he’d simply nestled into her as snug as possible. Steve had always tried to steel himself against the world, and there were very few people he was comfortable being emotionally vulnerable around. But he did crave support, comfort, love, and he’d finally found it, and he didn’t want to ever lose her.


	10. Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Prompt: Dangerous Territory
> 
>  
> 
> Early beta read thanks to littleplebe. But heavily edited and added to so also semi-unbetaed.

It had been a week or so since the attack. They had gotten more information about Hydra, and their plans. But it didn’t stop Steve from still being a little anxious about keeping Darcy safe. He was really trying to just breathe and relax, but the tension was hard to shake. Darcy tried to ease his mind daily, and didn’t leave the building alone. If she needed to go somewhere and Steve was wrapped up with Avengers stuff, she’d get Sam to take her, which had been Steve’s suggestion. If Sam was busy also, she’d at least force Jane to take a break and come. Darcy felt safe enough on busy streets with her taser in reach, but she took a companion along for Steve’s sake. It helped his peace of mind.

Technically they still had separate apartments in the Tower, but they never spent nights apart. That night, Darcy was at Steve’s. She’d finished work more than an hour ago, so she had some time to lounge around thinking. She wanted Steve to relax some more, to let go of his worries, at least for a while. That was when she decided a good way to do that might be to wear something kind of sexy when he came home.

They still hadn’t had sex yet, which was okay with her, but she was feeling ready for it whenever he was. She figured maybe he just needed a little nudge to get them past heavy make out sessions to something more, and maybe it would be good for relieving his stress. She had plenty of time to dash to her room to grab the only set of lingerie she owned, rarely ever worn. There was even time for her to paint her nails to match while watching TV. The lingerie consisted of a knee length red silk robe, matching nightie, that just barely hit below her ass, with a super plunging neckline, all had white trim detailing. The panties she wore were the same material, but they were black, brief cut, and half of the butt cheeks were covered only in lace.

While she’d worn tops that showed a little cleavage around Steve before, never near this much. Most of the time she wasn’t trying to have cleavage, it was simply that it was unavoidable in any shirt that had any kind of lowish neckline. But this, this was trying to have cleavage. And on her, it was sort of like half her boobs were on display. That was the idea though. Darcy wanted to entice him, though she may have had a few small butterflies in her belly. It felt like slightly uncharted, dangerous territory. They hadn’t quite discussed it, but recently it felt like they were starting to push those lines toward a higher level of physical intimacy. Darcy was hoping a bold move would be the right thing to get them over that line.

She was in the kitchen area having some juice when Steve walked in. She turned around and smiled, setting her drink aside. His expression had appeared slightly worn when he first appeared, but as soon as he nudged the door closed and looked up to see her, his whole face got brighter and he blinked a few times. “Wow! I mean…wow.”

She giggled a little, moving toward him, “you like it?”

“Yeah.” His keys and coat were quickly discarded as she neared him. “What brought this about?”

“I thought you could use a little distraction. Maybe relieve a little stress.” Darcy’s fingertips brushed down his torso, from chest to waist, zigzagging a little along the way.

Steve’s gaze darted all over her body, her legs, her chest, her lips, her hands, each time pausing a moment in between on her eyes. He reached out and slipped his hands inside the robe to take hold of her hips, the fabric ever so smooth on his skin. “Are you trying to seduce me, Miss. Lewis?”

“Absolutely, is it working?” She grinned at the little smirk on his face.

“Absolutely. But how far do we go tonight?” Steve had started itching to try new things he’d never done before, with her, but he had been a little nervous about how to make the first moves. But now that she seemed to be making it clear she was ready to go forward, he was feeling a little bolder.

“How far do you want to go tonight?” Darcy knew she was THE first for Steve, so she wasn’t looking to rush him to it, but she also wanted to make it clear, she was ready to go there.

Rushing this was not in Steve’s very rough game plan, as much as part of him just wanted to strip them both naked and feel her all over him. He wanted to savor it all, and wherever they wound up by the end of the night, was how far he wanted to go. Pulling her in close, Darcy slid her arms around his body and reached up on her toes for his lips. Steve’s lips hovered just out of reach of hers, as his right hand trailed down her back, over the curve of her butt to the back of her thigh. His fingers lightly skimming her flesh, his gaze reaching so deep, she felt it weaving around her soul. Darcy quivered in his arms. “I want to soak in every inch of you.”

Steve’s left hand made a similar move down her body, his head dipping in that little bit closer to where Darcy could reach his lips. The first moments were soft, teasing, before they both pressed deeper. His hands gripped the back of her upper thighs, just under her ass, and lifted her onto his waist. Her legs immediately curled around him and he carried her to the bedroom.


	11. Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> Day 11 Prompt: Enthusiasm

The last few weeks had been a blur of activity in the Tower, the Hydra guy had refused to spill all, but he’d cracked just enough to get some leads. And the Avengers were off to avenge, taking down two Hydra cells. It wasn’t all, there were still others, but things quieted down, and Steve seemed to be moderately satisfied that there were no more immediate threats upon Darcy, or others close to the Avengers. He and Sam had also been teaching Darcy, and others in the Tower, how to fight. Self defense, and then some. It wasn’t her first go at self defense, but it was definitely much more through. Sam said if she kept with it, he’d teach her five different ways to kill a man with her bare hands. She was on board for that.

Darcy’s trips out of the Tower had been minimal in the interest of keeping Steve sane, the upside was less time in the humid, New York August. The downside, it had made her restless, and antsy to simply get out again. Labor Day weekend had arrived, the last gasp of Summer, in a few weeks the calendar would officially say autumn.

Steve was finally back, and had no immediate plans to take off again on another mission. He had planned a date, chosen the park, but from there, he wanted to do whatever excited her. Getting out in the sun, and being among the life of the park seemed to do just that. Darcy hadn’t fully realized how restless and stir crazy she was starting to feel, until she was breathing fresh air. Even with it still being a little warm, it was a welcome change.

“This is perfect, Steve!” Darcy wasn’t sure what the plan for the day was, only that Steve was taking her to Central Park, and they were having the whole day together. She had wandered a whole six feet or so into the park from the sidewalk, she hadn’t even reached grass, but there were trees overhead.

Steve chuckled as she let go of him to move a little faster into the green, and getaway from the urban landscape. Just seeing her enthusiasm put a smile on his face. “I’m glad. I really wanted to make up for all the work hours I’ve had to put in the last few weeks, and for you feeling like you had to stay cooped up in the Tower so I didn’t have a breakdown. It did make me feel a little less worried while I was figuring out if you were still in any imminent danger.”

“I know, that’s why I did it. You were stressed out enough as it was. And the Tower has good air conditioning. But enough of that, we’re outside.” The smile on her face was beaming. Darcy stopped and waited for Steve to catch up, the few steps, to her. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Whatever you want to do here. I didn’t want to over plan, because I want you to decide what we check out, and when and if you want to go see something else.” As soon as he was in close enough, Steve’s hands reached for her. She happily let him wrap his arms around her for a few moments while she looked around.

Somehow just the presence of the trees made the air seem to smell better. Darcy shifted and Steve loosened his hold, she planted a soft kiss on his lips before moving, grabbing his hand and starting down a path. “I suppose we can just start walking and see where it takes us.”

“Sure,” Steve was happy just to see her happy. She’d been putting on a smile for him for weeks, but he could tell each time he came home from another trip away, that she was feeling the strain, that she was tired, and restless. He worried about her, and worried about her worrying over him. It was an awful lot of worry for a relationship that young, but the last few days, with him back and feeling more relaxed, and the promise of the whole weekend together, the spring had come back to her step.

The last few weeks had been a little draining at times, but Darcy knew what she’d signed up for, and she was not at all detoured. Especially when they had moments like these. “You know, I’m just as glad to be seeing you smiling so easily again, too.”

He chuckled just a touch. “You would tell me if you had some kind of mind reading powers, wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Darcy giggled, leaning into him lightly as they walked.

“I’m torn between just staring at that grin, and kissing you right now.” They were wandering slowly to the side of a pedestrian path, so they weren’t in anyone’s way.

“Tough choice,” she tilted her head up a little and Steve halted their movement, pulling her close and letting his lips savor hers for a few moments. They both pulled back smiling, staring a little longer before resuming their stroll.

They spent most of the day in the park, wandering around looking at whatever Darcy wanted, grabbing food a couple of times along the way. They quickly lost count of the number of kisses they exchanged, or cuddles they shared. Sitting by the lake, sailing model boats, wandering the Shakespeare Gardens, among other things. As evening descended, they had dinner at an Italian restaurant just a block from the park, then for a walk, and sunset, on the Hudson before heading home.


	12. Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 12 Prompt: Gunshot
> 
> Warning: Mention of suicide.

The mission was quick, but dirty. A facility with Hydra ties running a broad range of experiments on human test subjects, mostly children and teenagers. Many were already dead, the few who weren’t were dying or in some kind of pain. One young girl looked exhausted, sleep deprived, malnourished, and jumped at every sound. She had begged them to kill her. Steve had seen a lot of horrible things, but he wasn’t expecting that one. And none of them expected it when the girl grabbed Natasha’s gun and did it herself. That gunshot kept playing over in Steve’s mind all the way home. He suspected he wasn’t the only one either. No one looked each other in the eye, anytime anyone came close, they shuddered and looked away.

Darcy was waiting when the Quinjet landed, the look of the team made her insides clench. Steve attempted to smile a moment when he saw Darcy. He was glad to see her, but he felt heavy inside, and didn’t want to dump that weight on her. She kissed the corner of his mouth, and gently guided him down to his room. His uniform was dirty and bloodied, his hair a bit disheveled. Darcy nudged him all the way into the bathroom, and half shoved Steve into the shower after helping him out of his uniform. She had a clean towel and pajama pants waiting for him, the softest pair he had.

The long sigh, once he was dry and dressed, let go only a small fraction of his tension, not nearly as much as it usually did. Darcy watched him with concern, a soft gaze that warmed him just a little bit more each time it swept over him. “Do you want to talk about whatever happened? Can you talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” Steve let her lead him out of the bathroom and to the bed, she even pulled back the sheets for him, and practically tucked him in, though he was mostly sitting rather than lying down. Darcy crawled in once he was settled, there was a glass of water by his bedside as well, she’d done that while he was in the shower. Those little things that he’d have probably forgotten to do for himself.

“Alright, what would help you most right now?” His hands reached for her as she spoke, settling in next to him. When he even started to pull her toward him, Darcy wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

“Just you, being here.” Steve attempted to get a tighter hold on her. Darcy took a long, deep breath, while her hands ran soft and slow over his upper back. Every motion of her hands sent warmth through his body, warmth he desperately needed.

They were quiet, Darcy wasn’t certain how much time passed, she’d have stayed there day and night, if he needed it. Steve barely moved, save for his breathing and a vague tremble here and there. Had he not been holding her so close, perhaps she wouldn’t have noticed. She’d seen him tired, run down, stressed out, angry, and sad following missions in the past few months, but never like this before. She could see the distress in his eyes, almost haunted. Darcy didn’t like seeing him like this, and she hoped after some recuperation, he would feel a little better.

Steve shifted a little, his hands and his voice quivered slightly. When he spoke, it came out little more than a whisper. “A child, maybe ten years old, killed herself in front of us. She’d been experimented on and abused. I can’t seem to get the sight, or the sound, out of my head.”

Darcy gasped, “that’s terrible.” She pulled Steve close, and he sank into her, his head on her shoulder. Leaning back into the pillows, he followed her every motion, curling himself around her. She stroked his hair and squeezed his shoulder. Her lips mostly resting against his forehead, though every few moments, she pressed a them to him with more intent. Sometimes he squeezed her back, sometimes he nuzzled his nose into her more. She only hoped that she truly was of some small comfort to him.

She breathed slightly easier when he finally drifted off to sleep. Though she was a bit hungry, Darcy didn’t dare get up while he slept. Steve had been sleeping more soundly, and with less nightmares, since Darcy started sleeping with him. Tonight was decidedly shifty and restless, even while still holding onto her, she didn’t want to disturb him.

Sleep was a bit restless for her as well, too much worry on her mind, and Steve shifting in his sleep. Darcy tried to sooth him back each time to a calmer sleep. As daybreak was near, Steve really woke. “Did you get any sleep?”

The position Darcy was in wasn’t the best for resting, “I got some. But I’m glad you did.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve always felt bad when his rough days made her days rougher as well.

Perhaps the lacking sleep was clear in her eyes, but so was the soft warmth. Tired, but there. “No sorry. I’m glad I could help you.”

“I just hope that I can give back to you as much as you give me.” There were times Steve really worried that she was doing a lot more for him than he was for her.

“You do. I am happier with you than I was before. Even when I’m comforting you, I get comfort from you at the same time.” Darcy brushed her hand down his cheek, slight stubble was starting to appear. The sensation did not deter her fingers, she really was just savoring having him there. A few days without him there, she always missed him dearly.

Steve shifted to press a slow, soft kiss to her lips. “I love you.”


	13. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 13 Prompt: More

They went out to Brooklyn, again. Steve wanted to bring them back to the place of their first date, nearly four months earlier. September was nearly over, the leaves were starting to turn, and the air was growing crisper. They checked out a couple of art galleries, Darcy was curious about what pieces Steve liked most and why, and which ones he didn’t. In general, Steve liked all art, though there were some he admired more than others. He loved her interest in learning about art, and his perspective on it. They ate and wound up back at the Brooklyn Bridge Park, strolling along the river.

It was late afternoon, a couple of hours of sunlight left, and they were pondering an early evening dinner before sunset. The park was busy without being overly crowded, all kinds of people about. They wandered hand in hand along the waterfront, Steve was gazing out at the water, their pace slowing to a stop. Darcy didn’t mind though, she was happy to look out at the water, or watch Steve do so. Motion caught the corner of her eye though, and she turned to see a small child, under five years old she’d guess, looking a bit lost and worried.

Darcy let go of Steve’s hand to move a few steps, and bent to be closer to the child’s level. “Are you lost?”

The little boy nodded. Steve had immediately noticed Darcy pull away, and he was standing beside her, watching the interaction.

“Are you here with your parents, where were you when you last saw them?” Darcy glanced around a bit, trying to see if there were any worried looking parents. Steve, with a slightly taller vantage point, spotted a couple who looked like they were looking for someone, and the father had an infant strapped to his chest. Steve waved at the couple who hurried over, and the little boy rushed to his mother. They appeared to have a third child only slightly older than the boy as well. Out numbered, the parents lost track in the crowd. The parents thanked them and headed off.

Steve smiled softly, slipping his arm around Darcy’s waist and moving toward a spot in the grass, there were less people there. Once they sat, he spoke, “you were very good with that boy.”

“I suppose.” Darcy shrugged and seemed to snuggle into Steve, which made him smile a little more.

“He calmed down when you spoke to him.” Steve paused a moment, pondering his next question a moment. “Do you think you’d want a child someday?”

When Darcy straightened up and looked at Steve, he was already looking at her, his expression calm and curious. “It’s something I’ve thought of before. It might be nice one day.” She wasn’t completely sure where this was headed. Her answer spoken somewhat cautiously.

Steve felt like he could tell she wasn’t sure which way he felt about this concept. “Before the war, even during it, getting married and having a family was one of the things I wanted most. When I woke up from the ice, I started to feel like it simply wouldn’t be possible. To find someone right again, to feel secure and calm enough in my mind for it. I do wonder about if it would fit the lifestyle of an Avenger. But it is still something I desire. These last few months have been slowly proving it to me.”

Darcy listened carefully, her face soft, and relaxed, as he talked through his path to now. She knew he’d struggled to feel at home, like he fit in this time, and still grappled with it. “They have? Are you sure?”

“I know I still feel a bit off sometimes, especially when I haven’t gotten enough time with you. But you ground me in this world, that’s something I didn’t have before, it was why I wondered if I could ever even let myself ponder things like family and a home again the last few years.” Steve’s gaze didn’t break from hers. They had moved slow, and while they’d made remarks like always being there for each other, they hadn’t really talked about what any long term possibilities might look like. He’d been hesitant to even think about it for a while.

Darcy’s mind had wandered a time or two, but she’d always reined it back, not knowing just what Steve could or couldn’t handle, or did or didn’t want, from his life. “Are you saying you might want a family with me?”

“Yes, I’d like to have more with you, everything we can. I know my life is crazy, but anything you want from this relationship, I think I’d want too. I’m not saying we need to rush to anything, but also we don’t have to be terribly slow either. I just wanted to know what you wanted and desired from your life, and that I want those things too, if you do.” Steve felt like he was saying it all pretty terribly.

For her part, Darcy smiled softly, she’d gotten used to his, sort of, stumbling on his words at times, usually when he was trying to say something important and meaningful to her. “It’s good to know. I want to be with you. I was ready to accept whatever oddities or sacrifices that might mean. Even not having a family. But if it’s something you might want, it’s something I wouldn’t mind having.” She didn’t want to pressure him. She’d never been one of those girls who’d had her wedding planned since she was ten, or picked out names for her future children, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want those things at all.

Steve’s smile was clear, it made her heart skip a little. “I’m glad you love me enough to consider not having those things. I love you so much, it’s made me feel like I could have those things again.”


	14. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 14 Prompt: Umbrella

It was a rainy, early October evening. Darcy and Steve might have stayed in that night, if not for her father calling to say he was in New York for the weekend, playing a couple gigs at a club there. Her father was a musician, living in New Orleans since she was young, following her parent’s divorce, but he traveled often. He wasn’t famous, but he was talented.

Darcy told Steve he didn’t have to come along if he didn’t feel ready to meet her family yet, but since their conversation several days earlier about future possibilities, Steve was all for taking those steps forward as they presented themselves. The place her dad was playing was a casual lounge with real food on the menu and a kitchen, open in the evening. He wasn’t playing until later, but he suggested they come early and have dinner with him.

The place was just a few blocks from the Tower. Even with the rain, it seemed silly to drive there. Steve shook out the umbrella before they entered, they were mostly dry, the umbrella had done its job. Darcy took his hand and weaved over to the bar where her father was waiting.

“Hey, Dad.” This was actually a first for her, introducing a boyfriend to her father. Her mother had met one of her high school boyfriends briefly, but otherwise, she’d kept her romantic life, and her family, in their own areas. Her father wasn’t one of those tough guy types, so she didn’t anticipate male posturing, but she also didn’t really know what to expect. She didn’t have the closest relationship with her father, despite that one summer during college spent in New Orleans.

“Hey, Kid. How are you?” Her father stood up and they exchanged a quick half hug.

“I’m good. This is Steve, my boyfriend. Steve, this is my dad, Patrick.” The unknown of it all had her a touch nervous.

Patrick looked Steve over, “nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Steve shook hands with Darcy’s father, who motioned them over to a table.

“Just call me, Patrick.” He sat with an arm leaned on the table, and a relaxed posture. “What else is new in your life, besides the boyfriend?”

Steve sat much straighter, while Darcy appeared somewhere in between. She gave Steve’s leg a gentle squeeze. He maybe didn’t need any assurance, but she thought she felt a little nervous vibe from him, regardless of his outward appearance of control. Steve smiled at her, her warm hand did soothe him. “I’m not traveling so much. Jane, the scientist I’m working for, has settled here in New York.”

“How did you end up working with a scientist anyway?” A waitress came by and they ordered drinks between her father’s question, and her answer.

“It seemed interesting.” Darcy shrugged, it had been a kind of odd path, it wasn’t untrue, just highly simplified. Her father nodded, seeming satisfied enough with that reason.

“If I’m not mistaken, Steve, you’re Captain America? If I saw the news stories correctly. How did you end up dating my daughter, of all people?” Patrick’s tone was still casual, no aggression, just curiosity.

“I am. She works at the Avengers building with Jane. We crossed paths, took an interest in each other, and started dating.” While nervous, Steve was much better maintaining a confident appearance with her father than he had at times with Darcy. That was an issue confined strictly to attractive women. Darcy smiled first at Steve when he spoke, before glancing over at her father.

“I’m guessing it’s a demanding lifestyle. I mean, just being a musician, I often had strange hours and trips away from home. Being Captain America sounds like it comes with less regular hours than a musician, and less notice before taking off for who knows how long.” Still, he didn’t sound hostile or accusing.

“Dad,” Darcy didn’t care if there was no tone, it wasn’t like her father had been overly involved in most of her life, she didn’t think it was his place to ask a bunch of questions of them.

“It’s a fair question.” Steve jumped in, with a soft smile at Darcy. “It can be a demanding job with strange days and hours, but Darcy is aware of that, and we’ve talked about that fact. I was worried about that myself, and is why we’ve been taking things slow. But I trust her to know herself, and what she can handle.”

She was glad Steve seemed to be looking confident, since she knew he’d fretted himself a good deal over that very fact in their relationship. “Don’t worry, Dad, I’m fully informed and aware of what is going on, and I’m good.”

“That’s good, but still be cautious and alert, both of you. Your mother and I knew what each others jobs entailed, time wise, but it was probably one of the main contributors to the decline of the marriage. Keep communicating, that was a failure as well. I learned too little, too late, so maybe you can learn from it, Kid.” Darcy nodded at what her father said. She wouldn’t claim to know all that went wrong in the marriage, but she was aware of some of the key issues, and she certainly intended to try not to do the same things.

“We make time for each other. And I think we communicate pretty well.” The smile she had when she looked at Steve stretched into her eyes. Steve loved that look, and what she said. He worried about not sharing enough, he wasn’t always the most open book person, but he tried with Darcy, and it came easier with her as well. Opening up with her seemed natural.


	15. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 15 Prompt: Sweet

The evening, having dinner and seeing Darcy’s father’s band play, had been fun. She and Steve had returned late to the Tower, and slowly made their way to bed. She slept in a bit. When she rolled over she found she had the bed to herself. She also found the scent of coffee and something sweet in the air. Pancakes, or perhaps french toast, she wasn’t quite sure, but Darcy pushed herself out of bed. She hit the bathroom first before heading to the kitchen.

“I didn’t know you made breakfast.” She giggled a little, Steve had never made breakfast before. Darcy leaned to give him a little kiss before moving to pour herself a cup of coffee

“I’ve been watching you the last few times, so I figured I’d give it a try. I tested one pancake, it was good.” Steve was watching her as much as he could, while standing over the stove. Darcy had gotten up and made him breakfast a number of times since they started sharing a bed, and Steve had been trying to take mental notes on how she did things. He wasn’t much of a cook, but it seemed a good time to begin changing that.

“Well, it sure smells good.” She sat down at the counter to watch him. “And I’m enjoying the view.”

Steve chuckled, flipping the pancakes with a casualness usually only granted to someone who had much more experience with the task. But then he had enhanced everything, including coordination, and learned things quickly. He may have watched some videos online of cooks making pancakes as well. “Are you? Perhaps I should do this more often.”

“I wouldn’t complain one tiny bit about that.” Darcy’s grin was a little crooked, with a twinkle in her eye. He looked very good in those thin pajama pants and tight white t-shirt.

Steve stacked the pancakes onto one big plate, buttered them lightly, added some fresh fruit, then brought the plate over with the maple syrup. “I thought we could just share the plate.”

“That sounds good to me.” Darcy poured the syrup before picking up one of the forks Steve had laid out. He settled in on the seat next to her, and scooted in close.

A few bites in, Steve paused, “you will tell me if I’m ever not being open enough, or communicating, or making enough time for us, right?”

Darcy set her fork down and looked at Steve while he spoke. “Sure, and you let me know the same. You haven’t been worrying about that all night though, have you?”

“Not too much, just a little. I just know I’m not the most open person. My first instinct is to bury my worries and fears, and things that shake me, and put on the game face. I don’t want to somehow ruin this. And if you really aren’t getting what you need from me, tell me.” Steve’s expression was clouded with all those inner thoughts, all those things that nagged at his mind.

“Steve,” Darcy tried to scoot a little closer, her hands reaching for him, “I will let you know. But so far, you have been pretty good at being open. Sometimes you take a few nudges and a little alone time to get to a place where you can tell me what’s going on or upsetting you, but you do. If this is because of my dad mentioning that was part of what killed his marriage, don’t worry over it. I don’t know everything about my parent’s marriage, but there were a lot of contributing factors. We just have to keep going forward, and if either of us has concerns, about anything, share them.”

Steve nodded, he’d never really been in a relationship before. The thing with Peggy was only barely started, and he’d certainly made some missteps even in that short time with her. He wanted to do better, he wanted to get it right with Darcy. “You’re sweet, caring, funny, and you deserve the best.”

“And you are the best, Steve. You are sweet, caring, and funny too. You deserve the best, and I will try to be that.” Darcy leaned in to kiss him and Steve pulled her into his lap. She giggled as they kissed for a moment, before pulling back. “I think you’re even sweeter than the maple syrup.”

Steve chuckled, “I’m not sure about that. I am sure you’re the best person for me, though.”

Darcy dipped her finger in the syrup, then sucked her finger clean. “Very sweet.”

Steve was grinning as it seemed she was taste testing. That kiss lingered, lips moving slow, but with intensity. Darcy pulled softly on his bottom lip, then her lips slipped from his. Once Steve opened his eyes, he spoke, “and?”

“Yup, sweeter.” Darcy leaned in again for another taste. One more, before they got back to the pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and comment and kudoing! I enjoyed writing this little story. I love this pair. :)


End file.
